Upir
Upir (or opir) is a vampire-like species found in Ukraine and the natural enemies of werewolves. It is quite similar to the Russian legend of the Upyr, the Slavic Upior, and the Byelorussian Upor. This species start out as seemingly regular humans, though they seem to have a greater tolerance to pain and the ability of memorization. Using this power, however, puts visible strain on their bodies, as they bleed from their noses each time they use it. After death by suicide, they become full Upir. Once they are in this stage, they will spend months or even years adapting to their new hunger for blood or raw tissue and will often have far less self-control and be prone to dangerously aggressive behavior. As they live out their infinite lifespan, their personality will become far colder and less prone to emotions, though they can still be prone to become very angry, a side affect of their aggressive nature. Their almost complete lack of emotions causes them to more cruel or sometimes even inhumane towards others. There are instances were their emotions can overwhelm them such as when they are sad, but it lasts for a very short time. They can continue living or be killed by cremation. 'Origin' According to Folklore full Upirs are the spawn of witches and demons and a half-Upir is 1/2 human, 1/4 witch, and 1/4 demon. It can be assumed that they have been around a long time perhaps since the beginning of time. But one can only assume that when a full Upir and another full Upir conceive children that the offspring would indeed also be a full Upir. It appears that those that are not full Upir but are a portion of it or have strong demonic gene in their bloodline will be prone to develop strange deformities, such as Olivia being born with a short tail like appendage on her back, Roman being born with a thick skin membrane or a caul over his body and normalskinn, which was removed, and Shelley having her misshapen appearance, though it seems to have disappeared due to her deaths or near death at the hand of Thomas Sworn, which may have caused her to die and come back and develop a more human like appearance. Nadia's inhuman blue eyes are her abnormal appearance that signifies her demonic lineage. When Roman transformed, he cut his arms and bleed out, causing marks to form on his arms in the palce of the wounds and his blood to move on its own up a wall and form a picture of dragon like wings. 'Known Upirs' *'Olivia Godfrey' (Full) *'Roman Godfrey' (Full) *'Nadia Godfrey' (Quarter) *'Olivia's Father' (Full) 'Appearance' Upirs are indistinguishable from humans. But when they are about to feed, their mouths will grow and extend and their jaws will stretch downward. This enhances their bite and jaw strength. Roman's canine teeth briefly transformed into fangs in the first season and this was an Upirs only transformation until the second season changed this, making the vampiric teeth non canon. A flashback of Olivia's awakening as a full Upir in the first season showed her with fanged canine teeth as well. While they do not truly physically change and have a perfected figure due to being Full Upir, they experience changes to their bodies, such as distrophe in their muscles or even cancer in unbelievably rare cases, but distrophe, sometimes even to the point were they need a cane to walk and develop wrinkles and signs of aging, is mostly an affect of not having blood in the system and being render almost mortal. Olivia developed these symptoms all the time after Roman drained her of blood. It is curious that Roman did not develop such symptoms after his treatments with Pryce, who transfused blood and tissue to Roman to make him human, all while Roman was fully conscious to experiecee the agony of the procedures, as anesthesia did not affect his system, just like anything that would affect human bodily system would not affect Upirs. = 'Powers & Abilities' Full-Upir, however, have abilities that are not possessed by half-upirs. A Full Upir's healing and durability are strengthened by their diet and their recovery ability can be taken away for months if they lose great amounts of blood, Full Upir * Enhanced Strength - Upirs are arguably the strongest beings in the series, as they have overpowered, mutilated, and killed humans and transformed werewolves with no effort. Upirs have been known to be more than capable of over-powering and easily able to more than easily kill humans bare-handedly, usually either through tearing of body parts and multilating them or bending and breaking their bodies in lethal ways, though such unnatural feats are only possible with slightly greater physical effort, whlee an Upir could simply strike a human in the face with an open hand and could knock them unconscious easily. send them flying into the air 20 or more feet across the air. This also applies to Johann Price, a human with constant hysterical strength, fears Olivia Godfrey for her strength and was casually grabbed by the neck and forcibly pinned against the wall by Roman, a full Upir who had been similarly overpowered by Price when he was still only a Half Upir. A full upir can lift uplift and rend a transformed werewolf or vargulf with little effort, such as when Roman did this to Peter's wolf body to pull him out of it. It would appear that the strenght required to lift others off the ground and sending them flying into the air needs at least some effort for a younger upir as Roman did not always do so when fighting against cultists and needed some more momentum to use the peak of his strength and send them flying into the air, as he would sometimes just grapple with them and overpower them in a second. Olivia seems to be stronger than Roman seemingly due to the fact that Upir become physically enhanced further as they age and Olivia is hundreds of years old while Roman had only been a Full Upir for a year or two, though this also may be the fact that Roman was drugged while he was in the process of trying to exchange his tissue, blood and organs for that of humans to become human. It is possible that reanimated beings such as Shelley can be outmatched by Full Upir. * Enhanced Senses - '''Upir can hear the heartbeat of a human from several feat away and can clearly see their viens and blood vessels in their necks and in their skin. Their senses seem primed to sense their prey and their food as Roman has not been seen sensing anything other than people's hearts. Olivia was unable to sense the bird that flew into a window as it almost startled her, though it may have been because she died at Roman's hand and became weaker than a human, thereby temporarily removing her abilities, as she regained them later on in season 2, just as she regained her more malificent personality in exchange for her sweet and loving one she gained upon her death. *Regenerative Healing' - Like all other abilities possessed by Full Upir, healing and all forms of physical recovery are greatly enhanced. Upir have the ability of physical recovery in seconds and recover from any injury except decapitation or cremation. Marks in the place of self inflicted mortal wounds will appear when an Upir transforms, leaving them healed. The scars of physical trauma, if any that was used to make them full Upirs seem to remain, as Olivia still has a scar on the small on her back and her tail like deformity had been before she cut it off and bled to death. Roman awoke minutes after slicing his forearms down to the tendons and bleeding to death, with only scars were the wounds had been. *'Enhanced Durability' - Upir skin is strong enough to impervious to glass and anything as sharp as it. This can also mean they are immune to great physical trauma caused such by such things as falling on hard stone. *'Mesmerization' - All Upirs, half or full, have the ability to mesmerize people and gain full control of their minds, actions, and overall perception of reality by simply looking at a persons eyes. It is shown that full Upir are capable of using this ability on Half Upir, as Olivia used it on Roman to have him impregnate Letha Godfrey. It is only known that a vargulf are not susceptible to memorization while transformed, but it remains unknown if this is the case for regular werewolves or when werewolves are in human form. Upir can even mesmerize themselves by means of looking at their reflections eyes, such as Roman made himself see Shelley in visions, much like his catabasis, which also seemed to be some form of self inflicted mesmerization to put the pieces of a metaphysical puzzel together and defeat his inner demons. That was only when he was a Half Upir. *'Immortality - ' An Upir can live forever until they are killed by one of their weaknesses. They mature at a certain age and then stop aging. Because they are immortal they are immune to all disease. = '''Half Upir' *'Superhuman Strength'- Roman was shown to be strong enough to fend off a transformed vargulf with an axe handle, which broke minutes later. He was easily overpowered by Johann Price when he was Half Upir, showing that he is not that strong. *'Regenerative Healing' - Half Upirs appear to heal faster than humans. This is demonstrated by Roman, as he left several cuts on his body that were gone after a while. Although, Half Upir, while not requiring medicine, Roman did place bandages over the cut on his face. Also he felt no pain of the cuts, probably due to having cocaine in his system at the time, and was perfectly healthy throughout his life despite having consumed several drugs and heavy smoking, and possibly was liklyy to be at risk of second hand smoking, as Olivia was also a heavy smoker. *'Enhanced Durability' Upir skin is strong enough to impervious to glass and anything as sharp as it. This can also mean they are immune to great physical trauma caused such by such things as falling on hard stone. *'Mesmerization' - All Upirs have the ability to mesmerize people, though Half Upir suffer nosebleeds and severe head pain, which according to Roman, is worse than being hit by a bus. 'Feeding' Upirs are reliant on human or synthetic tiisue and blood of any living creature, to satisfy their urges, they will weaken and become rabid without enough. They most often can get blood from raw meat or bone marrow or simply directly from the source as seen by both Olivia and Roman. Upir seeminlyy need to adjust to their new diet of blood and raw tissue and, while adjusting, their bodies will seemingly reject the blood and cause the Upir to vomit it out, and sometimes become slightly feverish and develop mood swings and all other drug withdrawal type symptoms, as blood to them is like a drug in their system. They prefer their food uncooked as cooked food is not satifyingg to them. This also applies to any form of sustanance they may use, whether synthetic or organic, as when Roman trying to consume from an Upir Feeding Tank, vomited the food back out and became feverish and sickly for hours after. . Their bodies mostly prefer to have blood off living sources and not preserved, as preserved or synthetic food sources can cause the body to reject it or it may not give as much nutrition as living sources do as no matter how much preserved flesh and blood Roman consumed he could not control his urges fully. This is because an upir's hunger grows more insatiable and unstable with each day of its immortal life casuing them to lose control and go into something similar to feeding frenzies and feed until they can control themselves again, usually after violently feeding and killing live creatures, especially humans. This lack of self control is the reason that some Upir were caught and killed by humans in the past. Roman eventually killed humans when he fed on them as he did not before and also started feeding on other living creatures like animals, just as Olivia fed on horses owned by her late husband and covered it up by saying she had them killed in grief of the loss of her husband to not arouse suspicion. Roman also could not control his desire to feed, as he also had daydreams or dreams of feeding. He also occasionally feed off living creatures and off of humans that he new that people would not miss. Eventually he fed in a way that killed people, as his hunger was insatiable. Upir have been notorious for their feeding and failing to control their hunger, as they lose control in a way that kills several people. Eventually, the deaths that occur can be traced to them, forcing them away for fear that they will be killed. Olivia saved herself and Roman from such a fate, she married J R Godfrey to establish the scientific research to allow them to control their thirst, which evetuallyy resulted in the development of the Upir Feeding Tank The suppliment of the feeding tank could cause assosativee euphoria, making Olivia think that she had explained herself fully to Roman and that Roman loved her deeply the first time she fed from it, unlike Roman, who completely rejected it the first time he tried it and it made him rabid and crazed for a day or more. Before the Feeding Tank was developed, Olivia fed at the Godfrey Mill by feeding on its transients and left several blood paintings in it, even one of a phoenix creature. She was afriad when Roman, Peter and others were at the Mill, as they were on her hunting grounds. 'Psychology' Upirs are predatory creatures, and are far more brutal than their human appearance suggest. Although they can control themselves in a sophisticated and human manner, duress reduces them to a more feral state. This also applies their desire for blood. The longer they abstain from blood, the less in control of themselves they will be, leading to the high possibility of attacking and killing any human they are near. Upirs are capable of human emotions, such as compassion, love, and self-control. However, often with age the older they get the less intense these emotions become. Upirs at any stage will struggle with humanity at some point in their lives, as Roman did constantly. Since they are living creatures, they have working brains with active nerves, allowing certain drugs that would be abministered to reanimated Upirs, can affect the brain and, therefore, change their emotions, but only when they are rehabilitating from dying or are recovering from a combination of blood loss, trauma and a coma. This only seems to work if the Upir is under the effects of bloodloss as Olivia was vunerablee to the side effects of her treatments during her recovery after her death at Roman's hands and Roman was drugged by Dr. Galina and was dazed. 'Aging' Upirs are immortal, and do not physically age, remaining identical after reaching maturity in the discovery of their powers this may happen at differing ages, for instance, Roman reached full Upir status at 18 it is unknown when Olivia reached full Upir status but can be assumed due to her appearance to be in her late or mid thirties. Upir do not seem to age a day from the day they died and arose as the immortal creatures they become once they die, though their death must be at their own hand. But if they do age, they would stop aging when they reach their physical prime, as Olivia was a teen upon turning into a Full Upir and now has the appearance of a woman in her 30's. The only noticeable effects of aging are that they become physically stronger with age as shown with Roman only being able to defeat or kill Olivia at her consent, and are capable of discovering new powers, although these can be self-taught. Such an ability is possible to be telekinesis. 'Weaknesses' *'Decapitation' - Separating an Upir's head from the rest of the body will result in its death. *'Cremation' - Cremation is one of the only ways an Upir can really die. *'Heart Piercing' - A direct strike to the heart cannot kill an Upir however it can weaken them for a while. *'Hunger '- Being deprived of blood and/or flesh not only causes an Upir to weaken, but also to lose their ability to control their hunger and sometimes attack humans to feed on them. Their grows with every day they live until they attack everything with blood and flesh uncontrollably. They soon will kill while feeding and lose their humanity to their hunger and lose all self control. The Upir Feeding Tank can successful curb an Upirs appetite and stop their lose of control and a full grow Humanoid from the lab and be fed on to help heal an Upir if they develop unnatural conditions. * '''Blood-Loss - '''Without feeding on enough blood and flesh, Upirs can be rendered almost mortal and be vuneralble to long term effects of damage that feeding cannot heal immediatlyy and require, such as when Olivia had loss of speech, was in a coma for almost a year, and had severe muscular distrophe after being drained of blood by Roman, which caused her to become so weak that she needed a cane to walk. When Olivia developed her condition, her body became affected by chemicals and drugs, and therefore became vunerablee to side effects, such as her ability of empathy being enhanced beyond her control. Category:Creature Category:Species Category:Upir